


feeling like a psycho

by liquidaki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Murder, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidaki/pseuds/liquidaki
Summary: you got me feeling like a psycho, psycho
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	feeling like a psycho

"AHH PLEASE NO DON'T-" 

the man's voice was cut off as Hyunjin stood standing over him, knife gushing into his stomach, making the handle drip with a crimson liquid

"your time is up isn't it?" he said as he plunged the knife deeper into the man's torso, blood splattering across the ground, creating a beautiful crime scene.

Hyunjin laughed as he took the knife out and brought it up to his own mouth, licking a stripe from the handle to the tip, showing the silver of the blade, while it left blood painting his tongue.

the man watched Hyunjin lick the knife horrified, blood trickling down his body and onto the pavement.

Hyunjin jabbed the knife into the man's thigh, creating a horrid shriek and cry from him. He felt blood oozing out of all the holes in his body, his mouth becoming an overflowing pool of red liquid. His eyes rolled back and he fell limp against the pavement. 

"did you die already? you're no fun"

Hyunjin set the knife down on a cloth he had put on the ground as he brought out a blowtorch.

He started burning the man's face, making him look unrecognizable. He then burned the man's hands, leaving it a puddle of burned off flesh. He took out a necklace that had a little daisy charm on it from his pocket and placed it around what was left of the man's neck. Hyunjins signature. 

Hyunjin placed the blowtorch back onto the cloth he had set on the ground, and brought the corners in, picking it up. He exited the alleyway and entered his car, placing the cloth containing the materials he used along with his black gloves into a small bin under the seat. He started the car and began driving towards his apartment. 

\-----

Hyunjin arrived at his apartment complex, picking up the bin from under the seat and carrying it with him towards the doors. He entered the building and went into the elevator, pressing the button for the 14th floor. The elevator stopped and he got out and walked toward the door to his apartment. He unlocked the door and went inside, placing his keys on a small hook on the wall.

He placed the bin onto a cloth he had already put onto his kitchen counter. He brought the blowtorch, knife, and gloves out. He placed the gloves onto a wooden cutting board and burned them using the blowtorch. A gooey mound of black plastic stuck to the wooden board, he then burned the wooden board, wanting to leave no trace. He continued burning them until there was nothing left. 

after burning all the materials, he picked up his phone and dialed a number he's all too familiar with

*ring* *ring* *rin-* *clack* 

"H.H, 0325"

"Yes, sir."

*clack*

placing his phone down, he felt his stomach grumble, feeling hungry since his last victim was a feisty one

he made a quick stir fry bowl and ate silently at his bar table.

his phone started ringing, he picked it up and answered. The same voice from before started speaking

"It's all cleaned up and taken care of. Thank you for using LINO services, we hope to do business with you again" 

*clack* 

"call ended"

\---

end of chapter 1 hehe

\---

heyyy so new book ig lol   
sorry it's kinda short but whateva :3

feedback is always appreciated!

🕷️


End file.
